An air shower room is a purifying device that is necessary for a clean room or dust-free workshop. In the air shower room, strong clean air is ejected to a person from a plurality of nozzles to remove debris, such as dust, hair and dandruff, which adheres to the person's clothes, thus reducing possible contaminants.